endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Callie Simpkins
Caroline Craven "Callie" Simpkins (born April 5, 1991 in Frederick, Maryland) was a contestant on Endurance: Tehachapi. She competed alongside her partner, Christopher Tavarez as the Yellow Team. Early Life Callie was born to Massie and Kathy Simpkins on April 5, 1991. She has an older sister, Emmy, who is a redshirt goalkeeper on the Rutgers University soccer team. Her grandfather, Billy Goodman, played baseball for the Boston Red Sox (1947-1957), Baltimore Orioles (1957) and the Chicago White Sox (1958-61). She began playing soccer at age five when her parents signed her up at the YMCA. Endurance Callie was one of the 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, she was the first to have her pole slip. However, when Chris won the challenge, he picked her to be his partner and they formed the Yellow Team. Prior to the mission in Blocked, it seemed some of the other teams were thinking of targeting Yellow, though mainly due to Chris. Yellow seemed to do average in the mission. Green won the mission and Isaac refused to give the samadhi to Yellow. In Raft Pull, she put sandbags on Blue's space and was telling the others to do so. This was likely in response to Blue and Gray exposing their alliance the day before. Yellow was among the first teams to leave though they were overtaken by Red and Purple, the latter ended up winning the mission. Yellow was safe as Purple continue to target Blue and Gray. When Gray left Blue their piece, Callie noted in a confessional that Blue was likely still a target as they lacked an alliance (though Shae claimed Isaac and Chris wouldn't send him). In the Drop Out, Callie outlasted most of the contestants (including every girl except Erika) but finished 6th. Chris managed to hand on for a bit longer but ultimately finished 2nd while Erika won the challenge for Red. Callie noted that Chris seemed to be quite upset with himself for almost winning. Yellow though was still one of teams chosen, along with Green to be on Red's superteam which seemed to be the stronger of the two superteams. However, in the Super Stumped mission, her superteam put one plank on top of another and thus most of the superteam had to dive in the water to fix this mistake. This allowed the underdog superteam of Blue, Orange and Purple to take a commanding lead and ultimately the win. While a consensus was made by the winning teams to send Red to temple (neither Jonathan or Shea was willing send both Yellow and Green to temple), they went back and forth on whether the second team would be Yellow or Green. Unfortunately for Calley and Chris, Yellow was chosen to face Red. Calley was rather emotional after hearing the decision, noting that out in the Tehachapi area, she didn't have family there and thus the people that were there were what mattered. After taking part in a group hug, Callie, Chris and Red make their way to temple. In round 1, Yellow picked water but Red picked wood. In Round 2, they picked the opposite elements: Yellow choose wood while Red choose water, thus tying the game. In the final round, Yellow picked water but Red picked wood, thus eliminating Yellow from the game. The following morning, JD noted that Callie took the elimination hard as she didn't want to go home. In their elimination note, Callie praised everyone with particular praise to Jeszie. While Chris gave particular praise to Isaac and Jonathan, Callie and Chris decided to give their trust piece to Red which even Yellow acknowledged was a shocker as it was assumed they would give it to either Green or Purple. While painting the memorials to the fallen teams in Spin Fly, Erika praised Callie as a tough competitor while reflecting on the Yellow team. Quotes *"Yeah, get Blue, get Blue!" After Endurance Callie attended Duke University, where she plays soccer. Trivia *She shares the same name (though spelled differently) as Calley from Endurance 2. Coincidentally, both girls were on the Yellow Teams of their respective seasons, and almost had the same ranking: Callie's Yellow Team ranked 6th on E4 while Calley's placed 5th on E2. **However, Callie was more athletic and assertive. External Links * Callie Simpkins at the IMDb Gallery CallieS2.jpg CallieS1.jpg CallieS3.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E4 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Athletes Category:Scholars Category:Musicians Category:Contestants from Maryland